


Addressing the Elephant

by Gertrude_Granger



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Granger/pseuds/Gertrude_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a couple of loose ends get tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addressing the Elephant

The celebration goes on for days. All over the world, people take to the streets, giddy with joy and relief. No more portal. No more Kaiju. No more fear. It’s almost too good to be true.

The men and women at the Hong Kong base party harder than anyone. Generals share beer with privates, all concern for propriety forgotten. Raleigh and Mako are treated like rock stars, of course, and a surprising number of people remember that the science division also deserves thanks.

Hermann is proud, and grateful, and exhausted. He hasn't slept in days. The party shows no signs of slowing down, so he edges his way out of the main concourse, muttering apologies to anyone who tries to engage him in conversation. He’s halfway to his quarters when Newt catches up with him.

“Hey, Hermann! Where are you going?”

“Oh, hello, Newt.” Hermann smiles nervously. “I was just going to my room for a little rest.”

“All partied out, huh?”

“You could say that.”

There’s a long pause. This is the first time they've been alone together since they drifted with the Kaiju brain. The expression “elephant in the room” springs to mind, but Hermann isn't ready to talk about it. He’s not sure he ever will be.

It was an exhilarating, terrifying, strangely intimate experience. Though he was focused on the Kaiju, Hermann couldn't help glimpsing into Newt’s mind as well, and some of the memories were deeply personal: hiding from bullies in an elementary school bathroom; catching his college girlfriend with another man; learning of his father’s death. It makes Hermann feel like a peeping Tom. Even worse, he can’t stop thinking about the things Newt might have seen in his head.

“Listen,” says Newt, “I never thanked you for, you know…”

“Don’t mention it,” Hermann says abruptly. 

Newt looks taken aback. “Oh. Okay. Um, see you around, I guess.”

He starts walking back in the direction of the party. Just before he turns the corner, Hermann musters the courage to say, “I’m sorry I called you insane.”

Newt turns back to him, smiling wryly. “Don’t worry about it. You weren't the only one. Hell, there were days when even I thought I might be insane.”

“Nevertheless, I didn't need to be such a…a…”

“Douchebag?” Newt offers.

Hermann sighs. “Yes, exactly.”

“Apology accepted,” Newt says, chuckling.

He holds out his hand, and Hermann shakes it, but then Newt doesn't let go. Their eyes meet. And the next thing Hermann knows, they’re snogging like a couple of teenagers on prom night.

When they come up for air, Newt looks slightly dazed. “Huh,” he says.

“Huh,” Hermann repeats, feeling rather dazed himself.

One could argue that kissing is nothing compared to the intimacy of being inside each other’s heads, but it’s still uncharted territory. Hermann doesn't know how to proceed. Fortunately, he’s not in this alone.

“So what now?” he asks.

Newt looks at him thoughtfully. “You said you were on your way to bed?”

Hermann feels his cheeks flush. “My, that’s…forward.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter!” says Newt. “I was just thinking I could use some sleep, too.”

“If my mind is in the gutter, it’s because you put it there. Honestly, bringing up bed two seconds after kissing me—”

“You were the one that kissed me!”

They bicker all the way back to Hermann’s bedroom. Newt never does let go of his hand.


End file.
